A manufacturer of industrial or consumer products faces many production challenges. For example, many products require testing after a package is filled and sealed. The specific physical and chemical characteristics of the product, and the type of packaging selected, often govern the frequency and method of testing.
One type of product package is a flexible container, such as a bag, pouch or packet. Flexible containers are used to package many types of goods, including industrial products, such as liquids, gels and powders, and consumer products, such as condiments, health additives and drink flavorings. This type of product package allows movement of the walls of the flexible container after packaging, during subsequent manufacturing steps, in transport to the point-of-sale location, and up to the time of use. However, a leak in one or more packages may cause expensive delays during manufacturing, subsequent inventory issues, or even a product recall. A leak may also jeopardize any sterile or sanitary properties of the packaged material.